Body Buddy 2
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Me encuentro leyendo el periodico en la habitacion que Hidan me obligo a rentar. Ultimamente me he sentido resentido, hablando sexualmente" -Hidan -Que quieres ateo? -Complaceme- el se quedo callado. Otra oportunidad! otra oportunidad! lemon Hard


_-__Esos hijos de toda su_

_-Cállate Hidan!!_

_-Owww- se va a una esquina del cuarto a hacer su berrinche_

_-Eres peor que un niño -_- joder que si, en fin, les traigo un nuevo fic_

_-Claro como el otro no te sirvió_

_-Uruse!!! Maldito carbón hijo de tu_

_-OE!! Que te escucho!!_

_-Esta__ bien -_- en fin el fic es casi lo mismo que el otro solo que desde el punto de vista de Kakuzu_

_-Y en otra posada_

_-Creo que mejor le hablo a Kakuzu para que te calle por una hora y media -_- _

_-No te atrevas!!!-sale corriendo_

_-Si es una niñita, bueno espero les guste_

_Advertencia: Lemon hard__ con toques sadomasoquistas, si no te gusta ni lo leas _

**P**ov's Kakuzu

Me encuentro leyendo el periódico en la habitación que Hidan me obligo a rentar, que como lo logro?, muy fácil se puso a lloriquear todo el camino cuando terminamos la misión que estaba muy cansado y mi paciencia no es eterna así que…..aquí me tienen, leyendo mientras el se encuentra frene a la televisión pintándose las uñas de los pies. Últimamente me he sentido algo resentido, hablando sexualmente, y deseo descargarme un poco.

-Hidan-le hablo y este sin dejar de pintarse las uñas me responde.

-Que quieres ateo?-Odio que me diga así.

-Compláceme-Sigo con mi periódico esperando su respuesta, este ah dejado de pintarse las uñas para voltear a mirarme directamente con esa jodida inocencia que aun tiene y no importa las veces que lo hagamos no se le quita de los ojos. Se mantiene callado.

-Pues crees que soy algún tipo de puta o que?-Me responde completamente irritado- Por que no lo soy, bastardo, mira que decirme como si nada "compláceme" y crees que lo haré así sin mas?-Me dice, ja!! Como si no me hubiera pedido antes que yo le complaciera y ahora me sale con esto?.Se calla por un momento, pero vuelve a abrir su gran bocota.

-Joder Kakuzu

-Joder Hidan-le respondo de igual manera, aun no entiendo como me pude enamorar de un mocoso como este. Vuelve a su discurso de "No soy una puta para que puedas follar cada que quieras pedazo de mierda", en realidad, estoy harto, mejor seria si se callara y aceptara por que, a fin de cuentas, es lo que hace. Sin que se de cuenta extiendo mi brazo y poso mi mano encima de su cabeza, rápidamente le he de meter un fuerte golpe en la nariz que deja un pequeño reguero de sangre proveniente de la misma.

-Lo siento, se me paso la mano?-le pregunto con ironía mientras el me voltea a ver con una mano conteniendo la hemorragia y con unas lagrimillas que se le han salido, le tomo del rostro con ambas manos, este me mira fijamente con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

-Ahhh, esta bien Kakuzu te voy a complacer.

-Buen chico- me abre la capa y busca mi miembro semi-erecto, comienza a dar pequeñas lamiditas en la punta para comenzar a chupar el tronco, vuelve a la punta y esta vez me mira desde abajo, quiero sentir un poco mas, así que le empujo la cabeza para que se meta mi miembro lo mas que pueda, no me importa que se ahogue, de todas formas no puede morir, el suelta un gemido de protesta.

Creo que ya ha tocado la garganta, ya que empieza a revolverse, yo mantengo mis manos sobre su cabeza para que no saque mi miembro de su boca, hasta que le suelto, se mantiene de rodillas enfrente mió, le tomo del cabello y lo arrojo al piso.

-Que?!-lo dijo mientras le levantaba la cadera y le bajaba el pantalón, se movía mucho para mi gusto, así que le amarre con mis hilos, dejando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, apenas estaba entrando, joder este mocoso si que esta bien apretadito, incluso creo que esta sangrando.

-Agrhh!! Kakuzu!! Me duele!!

-Claro que te duele ugh…cuanto tenemos sin sexo?, incluso estas sangrando-le dije al oído, Hidan solo pego la cara al suelo intentando resistir un poco la fuerza con la que lo embestía.

-Hidan, si no te callas, te juro que te amordazo-le dije, verdaderamente sus quejidos me estaban molestando, además me estaban desconcentrando.

-Aghh…claro como a ti…ugh agrr no te están partiendo a la mitad-Esta es la gota que rebaso el vaso, con mis hilos tome un trapo y se lo metí en la boca, ahora solo escuchaba algunos quejidos, salí casi por completo para tomar más vuelo y penetrarle más duro. Acerque mi mano derecha a su hombro derecho y con fuerza lo estruje hasta oír como su hueso cedía ante la presión fracturándose, esto sucedió mientras le daba otra embestida, estoy seguro de que vi como le salían algunas lagrimas.

Lo tome del cabello y lo senté sobre mi miembro activo, tome ambas piernas y las abrí un poco mas, Hidan bajo la vista y abrió mucho los ojos, seguramente al ver que de su entrada salía un poco de sangre, volvió a apretarme, dios!!! Como me gusta este culito.

Toque su hombro lastimado, se giro y trato de decirme un par de groserías pero inmediatamente le di otra estocada que lo calmo, lo volví a tocar en el mismo punto y esta vez no protesto, pero si lloro, pude escuchar claramente un gimoteo.

Seguí arremetiendo contra Hidan, hasta que este se corrió. Después de dos estocadas más sentí como me iba a correr yo también, así que salí de su cuerpo, al tiempo que le quite la mordaza, sin desamarrarlo, puse mi miembro erecto enfrente de el y me corrí en su cara, eh de decir que fue excitante verlo con la cara roja y mojado en mi semen, cerro los ojos y yo lo deje en el suelo, aun atado.

-Kakuzu…por que?....acaso solo soy sexo para ti?-me pregunto desde el suelo, con la cara roja y llena de semen , volvió a abrir la boca pero mejor se quedo callado. Le desamarre, Hidan solo se dio media vuelta para quedar al lado contrario mió, no le di mucha importancia, al poco tiempo me quite la capa de Akatsuki y le di un trago a mi botella de agua, podía escuchar perfectamente los lloriqueos y sollozos de Hidan, creo que….tal vez fui un poco cruel con el. Volteo a verlo y miro su hombro lastimado, tiene una mano en el para minar el dolor por que se lo acomodo por si mismo, de repente siento una culpabilidad inmensa, sin pensarlo bien le tomo de un brazo.

-Pero que?!?!?-suena asustado y esta llorando, le abraso para que se sienta protegido- que…que haces, Kakuzu?-me pregunta a la vez que me mira con sus ojos lila llenos de lagrimas.

-Solo….intento disculparme….de alguna manera.

-Y crees que solo con una tonta disculpa te voy a perdonar?!, claro que no, para ti no soy nada mas que una noche de sexo, suéltame no quiero ser solo eso-me responde enojado, dolido y herido, yo solo le pego mas contra mi pecho.

-No eres eso, Hidan, no eres una noche de sexo nada mas-le abrazo mas fuerte- sabes desde que comenzamos esta relación, a veces se me juntan las cosas y hago otras sin pensarlo, enserio, perdóname, sabes que yo te amo, pequeño religioso-al fin se ha quedado tranquilo en mi pecho.

-Estupido ateo avaricioso-Después de eso se quedo un rato callado hasta que…

-Kakuzu

-Mmm?

-Bésame

-No lo haré, te apesta la boca- lo alejo de mi, miro su hombro, ya esta curado.

-Que?!?!, pero si me apesta es por tu culpa, maldito pagano!!!- y otra vez con lo mismo, que maña.

-Joder Kakuzu

-Joder Hidan-ambos nos miramos mal, pero al final las ganas prevalecen así que le beso, con todo y mascara, el me corresponde, ya me excite así que, paso mi miembro por entre sus nalgas.

-Aghh!-Hidan se queja, y ahora que?

-Que?-le pregunto para ver cual es la causa de ese quejido.

-Me dolió, deberíamos esperar un poco para que me recupere.

-Tsk, se ve que aun eres un niño, no puedes ni aguantar otra ronda, me pregunto si podría conseguirme alguna puta barata-dije con intención de que Hidan no deje pasar la siguiente ronda.

-No, espera Kakuzu, yo…lo decía de broma, si puedo aguantar otra ronda.

-Quiero verte intentarlo-le rete, esto se pondrá interesante.

-Esta bien- me acostó en el piso y de apoco se fue auto-penetrando, con la punta no hubo problema alguno, al llegar a la mitad, comenzó a levantar una mano y cerrarla en un puño para aguantar el dolor, cuando llego al final no aguanto mas y me abraso con ganas.

-Agrhhh, en verdad….duele!!

-Genio, te acomodaste mal-metí un dedo para acomodar un poco, pero Hidan empezó con sus gimoteos.

-No!!!, sácalo!!, me duele!!-lo hice, pero seguía mal acomodado, así que lo levante un poco para acomodarme mejor, en ese momento se corrió y yo metí toda mi hombría en el de una sentada, se volvió a correr aferrado a mi cuello.

Mire su collar, que representaba todo en lo que el creía, lo tome y lo arranque de su cuello de un fuerte jalón.

-Kakuzu, espera…ahh…mi collar aghh- no pudo decir mas por que se volvió a correr mientras lo ponía debajo mió por que aun seguía en mi regazo.

Sentí como me clavaba los talones con tal de sentir más duras mis penetraciones, otra vez se corrió en su propio vientre.

-Kakuzu…ya no arggh…aguanto mas- acerco su mano izquierda a mi cara como queriendo retirar mi mascara, la aleje de un certero golpe con mi mano derecho. Le volví a meter un golpe en la nariz y esta vez también le rompí el labio, ahora estaba volviendo a sangrar y además seguramente tenía tres dedos de la mano izquierda rotos, por que se los sostenía con un poco de fuerza.

Le di una estocada con la que se arqueo, puso sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, se corrió en su propio pecho y abdomen otra vez, esta vez le abrase un poco para que dejara de llorar.

-Vamos Hidan, se supone eres un sadomasoquista-el solo me sonríe y me pasa los brazos por el cuello. Inconcientemente miro a su mano izquierda y veo, con sorpresa, como golpea su dije con el signo de su tan afamado dios, mandándolo a otro lado del cuarto, ahora si le abraso y sostengo su cabeza.

-Pero…que ahh...Haces…ugh…Kakuzu?

-Perdóname

-Po…por que? argghh

-Por esto-esta vez le doy una embestida muy fuerte, incluso me apoyo en los dedos de los pies para que sea muy profunda, Hidan ya esta gritando, puedo sentir como me clava las uñas en la espalda, me gime y lloriquea en la oreja. Por fin me corro dentro de el, me separo un poco para verlo, esta completamente rojo, con unos cuantos hilillos de baba cayendo por las comisuras de su boca, esta se encuentra abierta y unas cuantas lagrimas.

Saco mi miembro lentamente para no lastimarlo mas, le observo, su pecho y abdomen están bañados en su propio semen, antes de que se duerma puedo ver como se le salen algunas lagrimas, me le quedo mirando, le limpio el pecho y el abdomen, me recuesto con el encima de mi y me duermo.

A la mañana siguiente despierto y veo a Hidan acurrucado en mi pecho y con una pierna encima de mí, le retiro unos cuantos cabellos de la frente y veo como poco a poco va despertando.

-Mmmm Kakuzu-me quita la mascara y me besa con demasiada ternura, nos separamos por la falta de aire, sus mejillas tienen un suave tono rosa, le pongo contra el piso y lo vuelvo a besar pero mas apasionadamente, comienzo a estimular nuestros miembros, que, una vez activos, comienzo a penetrarle.

-Ahhh Kakuzu- adoro cuando gime mi nombre de esa manera, le beso de nuevo y esta vez voy metiendo mas mi miembro en esa estrecha cavidad, al separarnos, tenemos hilos de baba uniendo nuestras bocas, cuando de pronto el lanza un grito.

-Te duele?- le pregunte separándome un poco para verlo a la cara.

-No mucho, solo estaba jugando-me sonríe mientras me guiña un ojo, yo solo le miro y me vuelvo a colocar mi mascara, le sigo besando y el me rodea con sus brazos.

_Y bien? Como quedo? _

_-Para mi….mal -_- por que carajos tengo que ser el uke?_

_-Ash, no rezongues para la próxima eres séme con Deidara_

_-Si?!!!-le brillan los ojitos_

_-Seh -o – si no con Itachi o bien el podría ser tu séme, todo depende de mis ganas__. En fin espero les aya gustado mi segundo fic Yaoi Lemon Hard _


End file.
